Corona de Flores
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Eren y Levi eran novios. Se insultaban, se tiraban abajo, pero se amaban con todas sus pendejadas. Eren amaba el asqueroso genio de Levi, y Levi amaba las idioteces de Eren. Incluso cuando se le ocurrió ponerle una estúpida corona de flores. [Drabble/Ereri/FLUFF]


Buenas Buenas...

Les traigo un pequeño drabble hecho con mucho amor y mimitos, con una dedicatoria sumamente especial. Está hecho algo rápido, pero eso no quita que le puse ganas y atención.

Así que, **Summy** , esto va para vos -pondría un corazón si pudiera- Pero más te vale empezar a publicar en la página, qlera :'( y hazte una cuenta en FF, Wattpad no es legal (?)

También agradecimientos y amor para Charly Land, por ser tan linda persona y escribir tan bonito.

Más abajo va a haber más notas, y antes de que me caguen linchando, voy a explicar sobre "¿Nos vamos?" y qué coño pasó con el fic.

Sin más que decir, les dejo leer:

* * *

Eren y Levi eran novios

Quizás no los novios más perfectos, tenían sus diferencias y muchas, muchas discusiones. Pero eran novios, se amaban, y estaban allí, el uno para el otro.

Cuando Eren decía que lo amaba, era porque realmente había caído por aquel lindo muchacho de cabellos negros. Su linda piel, sus ojos claros, su inteligencia avallasadora, su humor de mierda, su actitud pendeja y su genio despreciable. Cada partecita de Levi la amaba. Se le hacía completamente perfecta para aquella acción.

Siempre les gustaba salir al parque. Eran solo un par de idiotas adolescentes que les gustaba revolotear, demostrándose su amor con fervor y entusiasmo. En ese momento, era primavera en el peculiar país de María. Las diversas flores de brillantes colores se lucían. En parte a Eren le enojaba. Parecía que las malditas trataban de competir con la belleza de su Levi.

Obvio que no podían, las muy feas.

Y como trataban de competir con la belleza de su novio, fue que comenzó a cortar sus tallos con la delicadeza de una navaja suiza barata y desafilada. Chistó la lengua, algo enojado con sus pocas habilidades manuales y artísticas. Hacía lo que podía.

Recordaba haber desarrollado aquella actividad con su madre cuando era pequeño. Esa época en la que no ponía en riesgo su masculinidad con tal tipo de pasatiempos. Cuando ellos aún vivían en el campo, con su padre trabajando como médico rural, en la primavera los grandes pastizales se llenaban de flores de todo tipo. Su madre a las cinco de la tarde preparaba un jarro con té helado y una canasta con alambre y pinzas. Implícitamente, siempre lo invitaba a acompañarla, y él siempre lo hacía.

Observó a Levi dormido adorablemente contra el tronco de un árbol. Tenía un libro de esos pasta dura que le daban sueño de solo verlos, caído despreocupadamente sobre su regazo. Eren lo observó detenidamente. Los suspiros salían de su boca, liberando su dulce aliento tibio con aroma a menta. Levi siempre tenía los dientes lavados. El muy raro tenía una extraña manía con la limpieza.

Dejándole con su campera cubriéndole —no porque hiciera frío, sino por el mero hecho de que le parecía adorable la manera en la que Levi se acurrucaba con ella, y le llenaba de un sentimiento extraño saber que la prenda le pertenecía a él y no a cualquier tarado—, se levantó y sacudió el pasto que tenía en su pantalón. Su mamá le retorcería los pezones con sus uñas si veía la mancha horrorosa de verde musgo en su jean nuevo.

Mirando en los alrededores si había algún conocido que pudiera burlarse, comenzó a seleccionar las flores y ponerlas en una especie de bolsa que había hecho con su camiseta. Las miraba, buscaba que no tuviera ningún insecto —Levi le tenía miedo a los insectos—, y la colocaba delicadamente en la tela.

Volvió al lado de su novio. Aunque normalmente actuaría como el tremendo estúpido que es, y lo molestaría para que despertara y se pudieran dar besitos, ahora solo le echó una mirada a su semblante sereno. Tomó un alambre que Levi se había olvidado de quitar por meses luego de un trabajo de Física, y comenzó a actuar con sus manos. La frustración se manifestaba en sus movimientos como temblores y actuares bruscos, impacientes. Poco a poco, y luego de mucho esfuerzo, pudo darle alguna especie de pseudo- forma a la cosa.

Era una corona de flores.

La miró con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera culpa del pobre alambre y las victimarias flores que no pudiera hacer algo decente. No era la corona más bonita, pero los colores eran brillantes y vivaces. Mezcla de rojo, azul, amarillo, rosa y violeta. Suspiró al ver como algunos pétalos se caían, y el alambre se entreveía por algunos huecos.

Entonces, vio que al costado de su amor, a unos pocos metros recibiendo la luz del sol, había unas margaritas. Fue a verlas. Tan simples, tan bonitas como solo ellas lo eran. Como solo Levi podía serlo. Con una delicadeza casi impropia de él —su novio siempre le decía que era un bruto primitivo sin remedio—, las cortó, colocándolas y amarrándolas a las zonas que no habían quedado tan bien.

Suspiró, de todas maneras estaba bastante fea.

Dejándola a un lado, comenzó a confeccionar otra. Se le era entretenido, además de relajante.

Luego de un rato, tenía otra corona en sus manos, igual de chueca y mal armada que la anterior. Con el ceño fruncido, bufó, expresando su frustración.

Levi a su lado se acurrucó un poco más con la campera. Sus cabellos negros regados despreocupadamente contra la corteza añeja del pino, sus lindos labios rosados dejando escapar su aliento. Miró la primera corona, chueca, parchada con margaritas, y bastante fea para su mirar.

Quizás Levi podría solucionar eso.

Colocándose una en la frente, tomó la otra. Con la precisión de un cirujano y el toque liviano de un ninja, trató de colocar la corona en la cabeza de su novio.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces?

Puta madre, había olvidado que Levi era un maldito vampiro con el sueño más liviano que un puto pedo.

—No se suponía que despertaras, pendejo. —se quejó, escondiendo la chueca corona de la vista de su amado.

—¿Acaso pensabas drogarme? ¿Qué estás escondiendo ahí? — Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo contrario, tratando de llegar al objeto que el castaño guardaba con tanto recelo—. ¡Déjame ver, idiota!

Luego de luchar un poco, como era de suponerse, Levi ganó.

Y no supo que sentir al descubrir lo que su novio había hecho. Con las mejillas rojas, Eren le mostró la corona, con algunas margaritas deshojadas y pétalos machucados.

—Está chueca. — mencionó, mirándola.

—¡Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué decírmelo! — trató de esconderla de nuevo, pero Levi la alcanzó. La tomó, analizándola con la mirada, mientras la sostenía con sus finos dedos perfeccionistas. Alzó los ojos, notando que los mechones castaños se habían enmarañado en una corona similar, incluso algo más chueca y deforme.

—Dije que está chueca, no que no me guste. —terminó por decir. Peinó un poco sus cabellos, para luego depositarla sobre su cabeza. Chueca, machucada y parchada como estaba, entraba perfectamente en la circunferencia de su frente.

Eren le miró con un rojo suave adornando sus mejillas morenas.

En silencio y acuerdo mutuo, se acomodaron con las espaldas apoyadas en el pino de nuevo. Levi tomó la mano de su novio, con algunas raspaduras por haber manipulado los tallos espinosos.

El silencio era cómodo, solo acompañado con los cantos de los pájaros.

—Nos debemos ver malditamente maricas con esto.

—Y es tu completa culpa, Yaeger.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Muy bien, creo que es hora de dar explicaciones.

Con respecto a ¿Nos vamos? no lo voy a abandonar (creo que algunos pensaron y temen eso) ¡Claro que no! Es un fic demasiado lindo, que me gusta escribir. Pasa que estos días estuve estudiando como negra (perdón por la expresión, pero es la que me sale xDD Argentina ven a mí) para un examen de Biología. Realmente, estoy exhausta, y me quitó el tiempo que invertía en hacer los fanfics que tanto les gustan.

Ahora ya rendí, así que puedo retomar la escritura, aunque he tenido un par de ideas y también las estoy escribiendo -sorry not sorry- dirán "¿Vas a volver a actualizar semanalmente?" Y lamento decirles que no lo creo xDD voy a tratar, pero una vez que uno pierde el ritmo es difícil recuperarlo. Además, mucha paja, el clima está horrible y a mí también me gusta acurrucarme en el sillón con una mantita :'(

Así que bueno, eso. Voy a escribir, no lo voy a abandonar, pero no prometo nada de tiempos xDD no hasta que me organice un poco.

Nuevamente, muchísimo amor a Summy -Patatammy es canon- y cariños enoooormes a Charly Land.

No hay nada más que decir.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
